


Chasing Butterflies

by levithecat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cuteness I promise, Fluff, M/M, More fluff than angst, Mystery, canonverse, pining tsukishima, poor Tsukki is so in love, side KenHina, side bokuaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levithecat/pseuds/levithecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima gets a call that Kuroo has gone missing. While Tsukishima rushes to Tokyo he thinks back on his time with Kuroo and any clues that can help him figure out where he's at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kurotsuki week everyone!
> 
> I got this idea from otpprompts on tumblr! I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter! It's the intro so the rest of the chapters for the fic will be longer.

After a long but usual volleyball practice Tsukishima checked his phone for what felt like the hundredth time today. Since Kuroo hadn’t texted him back last night, Tsukishima thought he had just fallen asleep or was busy with homework, but he didn’t text back the next morning either to apologize non-stop about falling asleep. Which has happened before. Tsukishima couldn’t even concentrate during practice; the thought of Kuroo finally getting annoyed with him struck Tsukishima and he couldn’t handle it. 

 

As much as he denied having feelings for Nekoma’s captain, he knew deep down that he was falling for Kuroo more and more everyday since the training camp in Tokyo. Kuroo and Tsukishima were constantly texting, talking over Skype and making plans to visit each other in their respected cities but everything seem to be on friendly terms. Not that it entirely bothered Tsukishima, he just wish he knew how Kuroo felt about him. 

 

_Maybe he went on a date last night and invited the girl over to his place for the night._

 

_Wait, but today is Friday, he has school, and he lives with his parents so he wouldn’t just bring a girl over, right?_

 

_Maybe his parents are out of town or he went to her house._

 

_Why do I even care?_

  
  
_He can do whatever he wants._

 

 

* * *

 

After practice, everyone was in the club room changing out of their gym clothes being loud as usual while Tsukishima was distracted with his own thoughts, giving more of a bitter face than any other day. He felt Yamaguchi looking over at him a few times, but Tsukishima didn’t feel like talking about how he felt, so he ignored him.

 

“Is there an owl in here?! I keep hearing hooting sounds!” Tanaka shouted, grabbing his shirt ready to attack at the sight of a stray animal in the club room. 

 

“No senpai! That’s my phone, Bokuto-san put that as his ringtone!” Hinata explained.  
  
_Bokuto would._

 

Hinata answered his phone as the club room erupted into chaos because their little middle blocker had the number to Fukurodani’s captain. 

 

“Hi Bok- Tsukishima’s number? He’s right here if you want t- okay okay here he is!”

 

Tsukishima’s watched as Hinata’s face turned from happy to panic as the decoy scrambled his way to give his teammate the phone. As soon as Tsukshima slowly took the phone in confusion, Hinata hurried back next to Kageyama. 

 

“Hello Bokuto-san **.** ” 

 

**“Tsukki! Tsukki! Have you heard from Kuroo? Is he there with you?”**

  
  
“No, neither. What happened?” _This is odd._

 

**“He’s been missing and there’s no way for anyone to reach him! He’s not at home and Kenma said he wasn’t at school or practice today and we had plans today and- ”**

 

Tsukishima didn’t hear anything Bokuto said after that - all he could think about was where Kuroo could be. 

 

_Is this why Kuroo hasn’t been texting me? Maybe Bokuto is just being dramatic as usual._

 

**“Tsukki! Tsukki! Are you there?!”**

 

“Sorry Bokuto-san, what did you say?”

 

**“I asked when was the last time you heard from Kuroo?”**

 

“Yesterday evening, but he didn’t mention what he was doing.” 

 

**“Yester..day..evening… YOU’RE THE LAST ONE KUROO TALKED TO THEN!”**

 

_What?_

 

Tsukishima’s heart started racing as fast as his mind, he nearly forgot that he was in a room of his teammates just all staring at him in confusion. He felt his legs getting weaker as his palms grew sweatier. As much as he was confused, worried and upset, Tsukishima was growing angry at himself and the situation. Not once did he worry if Kuroo was okay and he jumped to the conclusion that he was on a date or sleeping around. Also hearing that Tsukishima was the last one to be in contact with Kuroo before his disappearance left him with a weight of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

 

 _I could’ve asked him what he was doing or what his plans were, but I never ask him. He always starts the conversations because I’m always too fucking shy to even tell him anything._  
  
Fuck.

_  
If anything happened to him it’s my fault. God-_ fucking _-dammit._

**_  
_ “Tsukki! Did Kuroo tell you anything about his plans yesterday?!” **

**  
**  
“No, I told you he didn’t mention anything.” ** _  
_**

 

_I need to be there. I can’t be hours away from him waiting for a phone call letting me know that he’s okay or something bad happened. I want to see him, I_ need _to see him._

 

“I’m going to Tokyo right now.”

 

Tsukishima can now feel all the eyes of his teammates on him, but he doesn’t have time to worry about that now. 

 

**“Tsukki… are you sure?”**

  
“Yes,” Tsukishima replied sharply. He wasn’t more sure of anything in his life and that was scaring him. He had never acted this way for anyone and the new feeling was causing his heart to panic.

 

**“Okay, Akaashi or I will meet you at the station, just get my contact info from shorty. See you soon and be safe.”**

 

“See you soon,” Tsukishima hung up the call and glanced at Hinata for him to retrieve his phone.

 

“Is everything okay, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi said worriedly as he slowly walked over to his best friend. 

 

Everyone stood around the room awkwardly, unsure of what to say. They weren’t used to seeing Tsukishima like this. After a few moments, Suga cleared his throat and stepped forward with a comforting smile. “If you’re going to Tokyo, you need to get to the train station now. It’s gonna get dark soon Tsukishima,” Suga said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Do you need some money for a ticket?”

 

“Uhm no, no thank you. I have some.”

 

“Tsukishima! I’m going with you!” Hinata said as he stepped forward towards Tsukishima. His stance was strong and unmoving but he couldn’t hide the look of panic and worry on his face.

 

“No,” Tsukishima replied flatly.

 

“Oi Hinata…” Kageyama stepped forward. 

 

“I’m going! You can’t go alone, you’re obviously worried! And as much as you’re mean and have a really nasty personality, I want to help because this sounds serious! I’ve been going to Tokyo a lot lately so maybe I’ll be of some help!” 

 

_I really don’t feel like arguing right now._

 

“Tsk. Fine. Whatever. Let’s go.” Tsukishima said as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

 

“Hey, you two be safe, I can’t have anything happen to my middle blockers.” Daichi called out. Tsukishima gave his captain a small nod before leaving the club room. 

 

Tsukishima was quiet as they made their way outside, but Hinata was nearly bouncing in place as they walked. “Let’s take my bike! We can get to the station faster,” Hinata exclaimed as he started to unlock his bike from the bike rack. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, giving him a dull look.

 

“How are we both gonna ride a one-person bike, idiot?”

 

“I’ll petal and you can stand behind me!” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Then you petal! I’ll stand behind or I can sit on the handle bars.” 

 

“Just stand behind and let’s go. The sun is already setting.” 

 

Hinata was right -the train station was only about 10 minutes from the school by bike, but in those 10 minutes Tsukishima couldn’t help but think of his rash decision to go to Tokyo. He hadn’t even thought about letting his parents know that he was leaving, but he knew that they would understand once he told them the situation. 

 

As they walked into the train station, Hinata let Tsukishima know that he didn’t need to buy a ticket because he had a card for his frequent visits Tokyo to see Kenma. Tsukishima nodded but didn’t really process any of what Hinata was saying. He was just focused to get on the train and find Kuroo.

 

“Good evening,” the ticket clerk greeted the boys.

 

“Hello,” Hinata and Tsukishima said with a bow.

 

“Where are we off to tonight boys?”

 

“One way to Tokyo please,” Tsukishima answered.

 

* * *

  
  
The train to Tokyo was going to take about two and a half hours and that terrified Tsukishima. He knew that Tokyo wasn’t just a short ride away but what scared him was the feeling of being helpless while Kuroo was still missing. Also, he wasn’t sure how to feel about Hinata coming along too. At the moment Hinata offered to come Tsukishima wasn’t grasping everything going on around him, but now that he’s on the train sitting next to the energetic decoy, he’s realizing if it was a mistake for him to agree for Hinatas company so easily.

 

“I texted Bokuto-san to let him know when we’ll be there and he said Akaashi-san will meet us at the station!” Hinata exclaimed as he startled Tsukishima out of his thoughts.

  
  
Tsukishima gave him a small nod and grabbed his headphones that were sitting around his neck until Hinata reached his arm out to stop the taller first year.

  
  
“Tsukishima, what is Kuroo-san to you? I know you’re worried, but to suddenly stop everything to go to Tokyo doesn’t seem like you.”

  
  
“Did Bokuto tell you any news on Kuroo?” Tsukishima asked, purposefully avoiding Hinata’s question.

 

“No… he didn’t.” Hinata sighed. “Bokuto said you were the last to speak to Kuroo right? Did he tell you anything that might lead to where he went that night?” 

 

“How did…” _How did you know that he said that? Oh right. He was shouting through the phone, anyone within a 10 kilometer radius could hear him._ “No, Kuroo didn’t tell me anything.”  


 

“Just think back! Maybe you missed something!” Hinata began to shout. 

 

“Keep it down. I already told you I know nothing. Just let me know when we get there, I’m tired.” This time Hinata didn’t stop Tsukishima from putting his headphones on and he was grateful. Even though it was proving difficult for Tsukishima to catch a nap, he just let himself be absorbed by his music and tried to drown out his thoughts which was easier said than done. He was thinking all the way back to the training camp when Kuroo was mentoring Tsukishima. 

 

_Kuroo didn’t tell me anything last night._

 

 

_But maybe I did miss something._


	2. Ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoping that Tsukishima didn't miss anything, his thoughts trace back to the Tokyo training camp where his feeling for Kuroo started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating and some tags! Also I'm tracking "Chasing Butterflies fic" on tumblr!

 

** August 17: 18 days before Kuroo disappears  **

 

“Glasses, extend your hands in front of you, not above you!” Kuroo explained to Tsukishima as they perfectly time their jump to block against Bokuto’s spike.

 

_One, two… jump! He’s in front of me but he’s about to spike to my left. Just need to extend my arm…_

 

The ball smacked against Tsukishima’s left hand and made it’s way back to Bokuto’s side of the net. As soon as he heard the ball land on the floor **,** he couldn’t help but to smile to himself.

 

“See glasses, if you just try you can block against that loud ass owl.” Kuroo grinned as he patted the middle blockers’ back.

 

Tsukishima tried to keep the blood from rushing to his cheeks but with no prevail he turned away and swiftly made his way to the exit. “My name is Tsukishima, not Glasses.”

 

“Woah, Glasses! Where are you going?!” Bokuto called out.

 

_Ugh. His voice is so loud._

 

“Aren’t we done? I blocked your spike,” the first year said **,** looking over his shoulder to see a visibly irritated Bokuto.

 

“Tsukishima, let me tell you a story from when I was a first year like yourself. Wait, no, let me start when I was youn-” _Oh no._

 

“Bokuto-san, good job with your spikes today.” Akaashi interrupted with emotionless eyes, making it hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or genuine, but Bokuto lit up none the less. 

 

“Really **,** Akaashi?!” Bokuto squealed as he threw himself onto his setter with a huge hug.

 

Akaashi placed his chin on Bokuto’s broad shoulders to connect eye contact with Tsukishima, then he shifted his eyes towards the exit and the first year got the hint. He gave Akaashi a quick nod of thanks and made his way out of the third gym.

 

The humid summer night felt gross to Tsukishima after hours of nonstop volleyball practice. All he wanted was to eat, take a shower and go to sleep. But since practicing with Kuroo and Bokuto, the training camp became more bearable than when it first started — not that he’d admit it to the captains. 

 

“Bokuto will be distracted for awhile.” 

 

Tsukishima came back from his thoughts and looked behind him to see the Nekoma captain as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the bottom of his t-shirt, revealing tan and toned abs that Tsukishima stared at a little too long, unnoticed by Kuroo.

 

“How come you don’t get that happy when I complement you?” Kuroo continued **,** sounding slightly hurt but was most likely joking. 

 

_I do, I just don’t want to show it._

 

“It’s annoying,” Tsukishima remarked, turning away from the captain.

 

Kuroo chuckled. “Yeah, but it would be cute if you did.” 

 

_(Ba-dump)_

 

Tsukishima slightly turned behind him to see Kuroo with his signature cat grin. 

 

“I… I don’t think so, I’ll be leaving now.”

 

As Tsukishima turned to walk away **,** he felt a hand grabbing his and with wide eyes he turned to Kuroo, a slight blush on the first years cheeks.

 

“Y-Yes?” Tsukishima stammered.

 

“I’m starving and there’s a really good ramen place down the street from here, would you like to go?” Kuroo asked as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. 

 

“Isn’t it almost time for curfew?”

 

“That stuff doesn’t matter, the coaches are probably out drinking by now. Also, Bokuto and I would leave for food all the time last training camp!” 

 

Tsukishima didn’t want to admit it, but ever since he’d met Kuroo, there was something there that made Tsukishima feel different. He couldn’t explain it till it became clear to him during this training camp. He liked Kuroo. His personality wasn’t perfect, his hair was a mess and he was sometimes obnoxious **,** but all his flaws and imperfections were what made Tsukishima like the third year even more. He was real, and never held anything back. He never sugarcoated anything and he wasn’t a loudmouth unlike a certain owl or bouncy first year. But now that Tsukishima was well aware of his feelings, he wanted nothing more than to step forward and kiss Kuroo **.** These new feelings terrified him, so to make the situation less complicated, Tsukishima knew he had to decline the dinner offer.

 

“No than-”

 

A loud rumble in Tsukishima’s stomach protested the dinner rejection and wanted to send a clear message that he _was_ hungry.

 

“Come again?” Kuroo’s grin grew and a blush of embarrassment flooded Tsukishima’s face.

 

_There goes that plan._

 

“Yeah… ramen sounds good, I just need to bathe first.” Tsukishima said calmly, successfully masking the internal panicking he was suffering.

 

“Me too, meet me in the main hall by the vending machines.” 

 

Kuroo walked away first before Tsukishima, then he finally let go of Tsukishima’s hand. The realization that the two middle blockers were holding hands for about half the conversation had Tsukishima frozen in shock. He just stood there watching Kuroo walk away.

 

* * *

 

After Tsukishima’s shower, he changed into a plain white T-shirt and long sweats, grabbed his phone, wallet and headphones (his three must haves) and made his way to where Kuroo told him to meet him at. Holding Kuroo’s hand was still replying over in Tsukishima’s mind and as much as he tried to ignore it or at least push it in the back of his mind, it was no use. Tsukishima kept memory of how Kuroo’s hand felt like, and for a split-second, wondered if he would feel them again.

 

_It was an accident, he didn’t mean to do it._  
  
Then why didn’t he say anything about it? 

 

Even though Kuroo left before him, Tsukishima was the first to clean up so he perched himself at a near by bench next to the vending machine Kuroo mentioned to him.

 

_Probably fell asleep or stood me up. Ugh._

 

As Tsukishima contemplated calling it a night and going to bed **,** he saw Fukurodani’s setter walking towards the vending machine. 

 

“Akaashi-san **,** ” Tsukishima stood as he greeted **.** “Thank you again for earlier, for the training and getting me out of one of Bokuto-san’s lectures.”

 

Akaashi gave him a small smile **.** “No problem. You really did great today, you’re improving every time we all practice together.” 

 

_I am?_

 

_I don’t feel like I’m much different from before._

 

“I know what you’re thinking, and I’m serious. You’re doing really great Tsukishima-kun. **”** As Akaashi’s smile grew, Tsukishima’s heart rate did as well.

 

_Why am I so bad at receiving complements?_

 

_I’m just thankful Kuroo isn’t saying all this, I know I’d faint._

 

“T-Thank you Akaashi-san,” Tsukishima said as he bowed slightly. “I’ll continue to try my best.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Akaashi looked around, noticing they were all alone. “So why are you here? Waiting for someone?” 

 

“Yeah, Kuroo-san invited me to a ramen place near by, but I’m not sure where he is?” 

 

“Oh yeah that place. Well if he fell asleep **,** I can take you if you want. I just need to get Bokuto-san a sports drink.” 

 

Before Tsukishima could form any thoughts he saw a certain large figure with unruly black hair jog in their direction. Kuroo’s hair was still wet which only made his bedhead flatten just a little bit. 

 

“Sorry Tsukki!”

 

_Tsukki?_

 

“So sorry to keep you waiting! Lev got stuck in a tree.”

 

Kuroo approached Tsukishima and greeted Akaashi out of breath. Tsukishima felt a wave of relief as he saw Kuroo because he was actually really looking forward to the dinner with him, enough to subconsciously hurry to take a shower. 

 

“Is Lev okay?” Akaashi asked, now with the same deadpan expression he always wear.  
  
“Yeah, no one from our team could get him down so Kenma got the shrimp from Karasuno,” Kuroo then turned to Tsukishima, “He did hit his head a few times on the tree branches so I’ll have to let your captain know.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, he has a thick skull,” Tsukishima said as he rolled his eyes.

 

Kuroo erupted in laughter that caught Tsukishima off-guard **.** “Glasses you’re hilarious!” Kuroo then threw his arm around Tsukishima. “We should get going now! Akaashi, want to join us for some ramen?”  
  
“No thanks, I need to get Bokuto a drink,” Akaashi said as he waved off Kuroo and Tsukishima.

 

 

* * *

 

Kuroo wasn’t joking; the ramen place was a block away from the school which made for a short trip of small talk and Tsukishima’s stomach reminding him that he’s hungry. 

 

When they got to the restaurant they ordered their food, Kuroo paid (as much as Tsukishima protested, Kuroo insisted since it was all his idea), and then found seats near the back.

 

“So what were you talking to Akaashi about?” Kuroo asked while pulling out Tsukishima’s seat.

 

“He was telling me that I’ve been doing a good job lately and he offered to take me here if you fell asleep,” Tsukishima replied. The idea of coming with Akaashi instead was more favorable for Tsukishima because he wouldn’t have to worry about the uncontrolable heartbeat taking place, but deep down he was really content to be with Kuroo in a non-school setting.

 

“Geez Tsukki, I was running late and you were already making plans with other people?” Kuroo chuckled nervously. Tsukishima couldn’t understand if he was joking or not.

 

“Well next time don’t make plans if you can’t show up properly.” Tsukishima said sharply.

 

_Shit. Shit._

 

_That sounded more harsh then intended._

 

To Tsukishima’s surprise, Kuroo laughed loudly in response. “Alright next time I ask you out for dinner, I promise to show up early and make sure no idiot gets stuck in a tree again.”

 

_Why is he making it sound like a date._

 

_Wait, this isn’t a date is it? But he’s a guy, and_ I’m _a guy._

 

“So Tsukki, tell me about yourself! Any siblings? Pets? Goals in life?”

 

“Uh… I have one older brother, a cat, and I want t-”

 

“You have a cat?!” Kuroo exclaimed with wide eyes. With his reaction it would’ve been thought that Tsukishima just told him he had an extra finger or won the lottery.

 

Tsukishima stammered, “W-Well uh the cat was my brothers. He left it with us before going to university.”

 

“What’s the cats name? What does it look like? Do you have a picture?!” Kuroo began to raise his voice.

 

“Geez, cats aren’t rare or anything,” Tsukishima said as he searched his pockets for his phone.

 

“I just always wanted one, but I’m scared of them dying before me,” Kuroo said with a sigh.  
  
_Well obviously they’re gonna die before you, unless you plan on living a short life._

 

Tsukishima pulled out his phone and shifted through pictures till he came across a picture of a black ball of fur resting comfortably on his lap and figured that’s a decent enough picture to show.

 

“Here’s a picture, and his name is Migee.” Tsukishima said as he gave Kuroo his phone. 

 

“Tsukki, your cat is probably the cutest thing I’ve seen in my life…” Kuroo said under his breath.  
  
“Yeah, he kind of looks like you,” Tsukishima said absentmindedly while playing with his food. Kuroo immediately looked up from the phone to the first year. Tsukishima then looked up with wide eyes to see the Nekoma captain blushing. Tsukishima realized what he said and tried to hide the oncoming blush that would take place on his cheeks but with no prevail, Tsukishima looked down to his half eaten bowl of ramen that was suddendly so interesting because he couldn’t keep his eyes away from it. He tried to say something, anything, but nothing could come out.  
  
Kuroo smiled widely, “Thanks Tsukki!”  
  


* * *

 

  
Kuroo and Tsukishima finished up their food and as they were walking out, Kuroo spotted the owner of the restaurant picking up some bowls from tables near by.

 

“Thanks for the food grandpa!”

  
  
“Tetsurou! Have a safe night!” The owner called back.  
  
  
_That’s his grandfather?_  


  
“Aah that was delicious! That place never dissapoints me,” Kuroo said outside the restaurant, “Did you like it, Glasses?”  
  
  
“Yeah it was good. So that was your grandfather?”  
  
  
“No, he just tells everyone to call him that. This isn’t too far from my house **,** so I come here often.” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

By the time Kuroo and Tsukishima got back to school it was past their curfew, even though Kuroo insisted that it isn’t a big deal. Kuroo walked up to the one of the side school entrances and slowly opened the door, “Yes! Bokuto remembered to keep this door open. I’ll pay him back later for this,” Kuroo said softly to Tsukishima as they entered the building. The lights were all out so Kuroo took Tsukishima’s wrist and guided him towards the vending machine, the same one Tsukishima was told to met Kuroo at.   
  
_The light from the machine is illuminating this hallway, he doesn’t have to guide me._  
  
Why?

 

As they arrive at the vending machine, Kuroo let go of Tsukishima and turned to look at him. He stood silently looking at the taller first year, smiling. Tsukishima didn’t know what to do so stood there, occasionally looking away waiting for Kuroo to speak.   
  
“Sorry I grabbed your arm, you’re so tall and lanky I didn’t want you running into trash bins and waking up the other teams,” Kuroo chuckled. Tsukishima glared at the third year, but before he could retort anything, they both heard someone coming down the hallway.  


“Tsukki?”  
  
Tsukishima turn around in surprise and saw his vice-captain, Suga, approaching them.

 

“There you are, how was owl watching?” Suga yawned, rubbing his eyes.

  
  
“Owl watching?” 

 

"Yeah, Bokuto-kun mentioned to Daichi and that you two went owl watching.” 

 

_Bokuto would._

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and Kuroo sighed loudly. While they were at the restaurant, Bokuto felt obligated to cover for the two in their absence. But since Bokuto is one of the worst liars Kuroo knows, it’s not a surprise that Bokuto most likely got nervous and couldn’t give a more realistic excuse. 

 

“I’m going to head back now, sorry for keeping you up senpai.” Tsukishima said as he started to walk towards his teams room. 

 

Kuroo and Suga watched Tsukishima walk down the hall and when he was out of sight, Suga turned to Kuroo. “Thanks for taking care of my kohai, Kuroo-kun. I really hope he didn’t cause you any trouble though.”

 

“Not at all!” Kuroo lit up, “Tsukishima is sometimes stubborn but he’s very perceptive as a student.” 

 

“That’s great to hear, this training camp has been so great for him.” 

 

 

“Yeah… me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please comment/kudos! The comments from last chapter made me so happy~
> 
> Oh and incase anyone was wondering, like this chapter was 18 days before he disappeared, I'm not gonna do 17 more chapters leading back to present day for Tsukki, I'm sure everyone will be like "holy shit Nat just cut to the chase already" 
> 
> My tumblr is @dorkykuro so come yell at me about kurotsuki !
> 
> Also I start my semester on Monday (KUROTSUKI DAY!) So wish me luck ugh. But I still plan on posting regularly so no worries


	3. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough day for Tsukishima, but there's always light at the end of the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to say that things will definitely be picking up between Kuroo and Tsukishima this chapter and the next to follow!

** August 18: 17 days before Kuroo disappeares **

__  
  
Waking up the next morning for Tsukishima was anything but pleasant. He wouldn’t deem himself a morning person **,** but adding loud teammates in the mix creates a super grumpy Tsukishima. But after several minutes of self debate and waiting for his teammates to leave the room, Tsukishima arose off his futon to meet with the rest for breakfast. Thinking back on last night, he really enjoyed his time with Kuroo. Just as expected, or even better, Kuroo was a relaxed guy to hang out with. The captain wasn’t annoying or loud, he was just right. Even when he lost his calm demeanor and got excited when Tsukishima mentioned his cat, Tsukishima found it really cute — not that he’d ever admit it.

 

While walking down the hall, the first year saw Akaashi sitting alone at one of the benches. Once Akaashi saw him, he stood to greet Tsukishima. “Morning, Tsukishima-kun,” Akaashi smiled, “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Fine… Thank you,” Tsukishima replied, confused since Akaashi isn’t normally one to go out and check how someone is feeling. Tsukishima wouldn’t deem Akaashi as someone that just doesn’t care about ones feelings, but having Bokuto as a captain, the second year usually just took in or ignored Bokuto’s mood swings. 

 

“Can we walk to the cafeteria together?” Akaashi asked with studied eyes.

 

“Y-yeah, okay.” 

 

Akaashi nodded as the two made their way down the hall for the exit since the cafeteria was located in the main building. Akaashi was quiet and Tsukishima was still puzzled why the setter would want to walk together. Once they were outside, Akaashi finally spoke.

 

“Did you have fun last night with Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asked as he side-glanced Tsukishima. 

 

“Yeah, the food was really good.” _And the company was even better._

 

“That’s good, so… does Kuroo know you like him?”

 

Tsukishima stopped at a dead hault as Akaashi continued to walk. _How did he know? I never told anyone._ His hands began to sweat and he felt his face redden. _I thought I was so careful, what did I do wrong?_ He heard his heart racing and he felt the shortness of breath in his lungs.

 

“How did you…” Tsukishima managed to choke out. 

 

“I’m not going to tell Kuroo if that’s what you’re worried about,” Akaashi said as he turned around to look at the stunned first year. 

 

“I’m - I’m not, but how did you know?” Tsukishima asked with desperate eyes.

 

“Because… I see the way you look at Kuroo while we’re practicing. You always try to keep your guard up, but you let it down sometimes, and during those times it’s when you’re looking at Kuroo,” Akaashi paused, looked down and started to lower his voice, right above a whisper. “It’s the same way Bokuto-san looks at me.” 

 

Thinking back, Tsukishima did see Fukurodani’s setter and captain rather close but in a complicated way. Bokuto was always going out of his way for Akaashi, doing anything for him, _obviously_ in love. Yet Akaashi would have this pained look like he was pining over someone unreachable. 

 

“You and Bokuto… are together?” Tsukishima asked. 

 

“No,” Akaashi finally looked up and Tsukishima walked over to the setter. “Bokuto-san has made his feeling for me known but I just can’t do the same. It’s his last year and he wants to go to nationals again, I’m afraid that if we engage in a relationship then it’ll be a distraction. You know how simple-minded he is.” Tsukishima didn’t hesitate to agree. “Exactly,” Akaashi continued, “So I just feel like it would be better if he just carries out his last year the way he intended to.”   
  
“Maybe he intended to carry out his last year with you by his side,” another voice spoke. Tsukishima and Akaashi nearly jump out of their skin when they turn around and saw Kuroo grinning at them. Tsukishima was about to make a B-line to which ever direction he could think of until he felt Akaashi’s hand grip his wrist. 

 

“Kuroo-san. How. Much. Of. Our. Conversation. Did. You. Hear?” Akaashi glared, worried that Kuroo heard what he was saying about Tsukishima liking Kuroo. 

 

Kuroo held his hands up, snickering, “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but the first thing I heard was something about simple-minded so I assume you’re talking about Bokuto?” 

 

A huge wave of relief washed over Tsukishima and Akaashi as the latter lets go of Tsukishima’s wrist. 

 

“Oh? Is there something important I missed?” Kuroo grinned. 

  
  


* * *

 

The last practice game of the day was Shinzen verses Karasuno and Tsukishima hadn’t scored a point all day. When he served the ball, he couldn’t manage to make it over the net. When he tried to spike the ball, it got blocked. When he tried to block the ball, it goes through. The coach kept questioning whether to switch out Tsukishima or not but decided against it since it was a practice game. After the first few mess ups, the team tried reassure Tsukishima but the his confidence was already shot. He felt useless.

 

Tsukishima grew more irritated, mostly at himself but he couldn’t help seeing Hinata as a rival as well. He felt that the teams attitude towards his mistakes were “even if Tsukishima messes up, we still have Hinata as a middle blocker” and that left a bitter taste to the tall first year. 

 

After the practice match, Tsukishima made his way over to the 3rd gym. He was both relieved and embarrassed to face Kuroo. Relieved because after a long, hard day he would be with the Nekoma captain for the remainder of the evening. Embarrassed because of the bad performance Tsukishima had made today on full display. 

 

As Tsukishima walked into the gym, he saw Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo standing towards the back with a crate of volleyballs. 

  
  
“What was with Glasses today?!” 

  
  
“He tried his best Bokuto-san.” 

  
  
“Hmm, debatable. That was a pretty weak game today.” 

  
  
Tsukishima walked towards the chatter and as soon as Bokuto saw him he bolted to the first year. “Tsukki! What was going on with you today? Have you not been paying attention to our lessons at all?!” Bokuto questioned with both hands on his hips like he was scowling his own child. 

 

Akaashi stepped in between the two placing his hands on Bokuto shoulders, “Bokuto-san, he tried his best. He’s probably not having a good day.” Akaashi turned around to face Tsukishima, “What Bokuto-san is trying to say is that you have so much potential and it was a shame that we didn’t see it today.” Bokuto moved around Akaashi to face Tsukishima again. 

 

“No, what I’m trying to say is that you totally sucked!” Bokuto scowled. 

 

“Bokuto-san, stop,” Akaashi glared at his captain. “You have days you’re not perfect either.”

 

“I’m going to have to agree somewhat with Bokuto on this, Glasses. You weren’t doing so good,” Kuroo said as he walked over to Tsukishima. “Pretty soon Shrimpy is going to have you beat real quick **.** He’s a middle blocker too, isn’t he? Being shown up by someone half your height is impressive in itself.” 

 

Tsukishima stood there quiet and stunned.

 

_I’m always being compared to Hinata._

 

_Obviously I’m no match for him._

 

_What he doesn’t have in height, he makes up for it with immense talent._

 

_Why don’t you train him instead if I’m such a waste of time?_

 

When Tsukishima finally spoke, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and put on the most real smile he could muster up, “You’re right Kuroo-san, how could I ever compete with Hinata-kun?” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m not feeling good right now so I’ll come back tomorrow, thank you,” Tsukishima smiled as he bowed slightly in a goodbye. 

 

“Wait, Tsukishima!” Kuroo called out, but Tsukishima already left the gym, taking long strides to the nearest restrooms. He ignored all the questioning glares he recieved along the way and shut the door behind him as he walked into the first stall he saw. Luckily, the restrooms were empty because he could no longer hold in the tears filling in his eyes. He took off his glasses and used his free hand to wipe away the tears that were now falling down his cheeks. 

 

_I know I’m not the greatest._

 

_I know my height is a waste on someone like me._

 

_I know Hinata is better than I’ll ever be._

 

_But that’s why I wanted to train under you, Kuroo._

 

* * *

 

“He’s pissed.”

 

“He’s _so fucking_ pissed.” 

 

Kuroo stood there in silence, continuing to stare at the exit. He’d been frozen there since Tsukishima walked out and he couldn’t make himself move **,** look away **,** or even speak. Kuroo didn’t think his words would effect Tsukishima that way, his only intentions were to motivate the first year. But the hurt look in Tsukishima’s eyes kept replaying in Kuroo’s mind. He could never forget that forced smile and the pained eyes Kuroo saw before Tsukishima made his exit. 

 

“Kuroo-san. You should go after him and make sure he’s okay,” Akaashi deadpanned. 

 

Kuroo felt his feet move forward unwillingly, picking up his pace as he exited the gym. He looked around and the first thing he saw were the restrooms. _Might as well start somewhere._

 

Kuroo walked in **,** but saw that is was empty except for one closed stall. As he quietly walked closer he heard soft sobs and sniffling from the other side.

  
  
“Tsukishima? Are you in there?” Kuroo asked gently. 

 

“…”

 

“Tsukishima, please open the door and let’s talk okay?” 

 

Tsukishima didn’t know what to say, a part of him wanted to laugh and say a crude comment but he thought, what’s the point? He stayed still for a few moments longer until he finally unlocked his stall door. Once opened he saw Kuroo standing there, looking at Tsukishima not really sure what to say. Tsukishima contemplated just leaving until he saw the third year opening his mouth to speak.

 

“Tsukishima, I’m sorr-”

 

“You don’t have to apoligize to me, _I’m_ sorry you felt like you had to follow me. I’m honestly fine,” Tsukishima said with a small smile. He didn’t know Kuroo already heard him crying and that his eyes are red from it. 

 

“But…” _But you were crying._

__  
  
“I’m _fine_ Kuroo-san, you can go back to the gym if you want. I’m going to shower soon.”

  
  
“Okay Glasses, I’ll see you tomorrow at the gym,” Kuroo said quietly. Tsukishima nodded, keeping that fake smile on his face and Kuroo began to walk out. As soon as he heard the door close, Tsukishima leaned against the nearest wall outside the stall and let out a long sigh. _That was a close call._

 

Tsukishima looked up, hitting his head against the tile wall behind him. _Kuroo almost saw my weak side._ He placed his arm over his eyes as he felt the tears about to roll down his cheeks. As much as it irritated him to be crying in the restrooms, it felt good to be alone and finally let out these held tears. He wasn’t one to talk to others about his feelings or insecurities **,** so quiet and alone moments for him were much appreciated so he could release over-weighted feelings and then move on. But as he was too caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t hear someone entering the restrooms. 

 

“Tsukishima.” 

 

With surprised eyes, the first year looked to see who was the source of a voice so dark and spine-chilling. Nothing could prepare Tsukishima’s heart to see Kuroo standing by the door, with the most ominous look ever witnessed. Tsukishima froze as Kuroo walked over to the first year, his eyes never leaving Tsukishima’s and a dark aura surrounding the captain. Tsukishima tried to step back but he was against the wall so he couldn’t run if he wanted to. As Kuroo reached him, he couldn’t quite fathom what happened after that. He felt Kuroo pulling him, holding him tightly, his arms around Tsukishima’s head and neck pulling him as closely as he could. All the first year could smell was Kuroo, see  was Kuroo’s mess of black hair, and he didn’t want this to end. 

 

Tsukishima felt his legs about to give out from shock, and as if Kuroo knew that, he began to lean Tsukishima against the wall. Suddenly this was too much for the first year to handle, things happening too quick to register and he felt himself out of breath. 

 

Kuroo did eventually let go for what felt like hours but in reality, a couple minutes. The Nekoma captain stepped back to look at Tsukishima in the eyes with a soften expression, both hands on Tsukishima’s shoulders to make sure the first year was listening. 

 

“Tsukishima,” Kuroo said in a serious yet hurt tone, “Don’t ever lie to me again.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! ^^ Kudos/Comments please!
> 
>    
> dorkykuro.tumblr.com


	4. No, he doesn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got through that tough writers block omfg, thank you to all that motivated me and helped me through it! Also, VERY happy to say that my new beta is Sarolonde! Please go check out her tumblr and ao3, her kurotsuki fics are amazing <3
> 
> Also please don't mind that the beginning of this chapter is a little slow, it's leading up to something for next chapter ;D

“I hope Kuroo gets Tsukki back here, I need some middle blockers to help with a new spike I want to try out!” Bokuto boasted through the gym. It’s been awhile since Kuroo left and Bokuto and Akaashi had been standing idly for their return. 

  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure they’ll be back,” Akaashi sighed as he threw a volleyball up to distract himself. He knew Bokuto was going to bring up their relationship and Akaashi was going to shut him down for the hundredth time. That’s the way it had gone for the past few months, every time they were alone Bokuto would ask Akaashi to think about a relationship between them, and Akaashi would reject him. But, Akaashi wanted to be with Bokuto, almost as much as Bokuto wanted them together.  
  
  


“So, Akaashi…”  
  
  


Here it comes. 

 

“Have you given any thoughts about us?”   
  
  
  
Akaashi walked away a few steps from Bokuto to gather his thoughts, to breathe, to prepare.   
  
  
  
“You already know my answer Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said dejectedly, looking away from his captain unable to look him in the eyes. He didn’t understand why Bokuto pushed this, why this had to be a reoccurring thing now.   
  
  
  
“But why?! We are always together, we like each other, you know I’ll treat you goo-”  
  
  
  
“I’ve made my decision Bokuto-san! It’s too risky!” Akaashi began to raise his voice finally looking at Bokuto. He saw the hurt in Bokuto’s eyes and he swore he heard his heart shatter into millions of pieces. He forgot how to breathe as he felt his lungs close in just seeing his captain with the most desperate eyes. Akaashi felt like he was doing the right thing but he couldn’t look at Bokuto anymore.

 

As Akaashi began to walk away, unable to handle seeing what he’s done to the man he adored, Bokuto jumped on top of his setter from behind. Holding him tightly Bokuto pleaded, “Please don’t go… Akaashi.”  
  
  
  
“Bokuto… I can’t… breat-”   
  
  
  
Akaashi’s legs gave out from the weight and he fell with Bokuto on top of him. Bracing for the fall, Akaashi landed on his hands and torso as Bokuto kept a tight grip on his setter not intending to let go.

  
  
“Please Akaashi, do you have any idea how much I lov-”

  
  
Akaashi’s head snapped towards the door as he heard footsteps entering the gym. 

 

“Glasses is calling it a night and… ohoho?” Kuroo entered the gym and witnessed Akaashi lying flat on the floor and Bokuto on top of him, clutching onto his setter with tears in his eyes.

 

“Am I interrupting something?” Kuroo grinned, leaning against the frame of the gyms door. 

 

“No,” Akaashi deadpanned as he struggled to get Bokuto off of him and to stand up off the floor. Bokuto fell off his setter but then held tight to one of his setter’s legs as his lip were quivering. 

 

“C’mon Akaashi, you have to be blind not to see how much you two care for each other.” Kuroo said with his signature grin as he continued to lean against the frame of the doorway. He wanted his two best friends to be happy together already, hiding his impatience with a smile.

 

“I don’t want to hear that, especially coming from you Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said as he walked toward the cart filled with volleyballs, dragging Bokuto with each step.

 

“What do you mean?” Kuroo questioned. 

 

“The pot calling the kettle black.” Akaashi’s icy glare caught Kuroo off guard. Taken back, he didn’t know what to say.

 

Bokuto finally stood up, “The pot calling the kettle black? Oh! Because both of you have black hair?” 

 

“…”

 

“…Bokuto-san, you’re cuter when you don’t talk.” Akaashi sighed and began to walk towards the exit.

 

“Wait, Akaa-” Kuroo said but Akaashi held up his hand. 

 

“I’m… calling it a night too, Kuroo-san.” Akashi said as his icy glare pinned needles to Kuroo’s eyes. 

 

Akaashi left the gym, leaving Kuroo stunned and Bokuto frozen in shock.

 

What did he mean? How is his situation similar to m-

 

“Bro,” Bokuto finally spoke. 

 

“Uh… yeah?” 

 

“Did Akaashi… just say… that I’m cute?!” Bokuto shouted, unable to conceal all the excitement he felt. 

 

Kuroo genuinely laughed, temporary forgetting about what Akaashi told him.

 

“He sure did bro!” Kuroo smiled as he fist bumped Bokuto.

* * *

 

  


August 19: 16 days till Kuroo disappears   
  
  
  
I can’t believe that happened.

 

What will Kuroo think of me now?

 

As Karasuno started waking up and made their way out of the room to the cafeteria, Tsukishima was not ready to get up and face the day. He especially didn’t want to face Kuroo after what happened the night before.

 

Tsukishima heard his team leave and he wondered how long could he stay on his futon and what excuses he could give Daichi to avoid the practice games today.

When Tsukishima finally opened his eyes, everyone had left the room but Hinata, he was sitting by the window in silence. He looked at the short middle blocker in confusion then Hinata turned towards him. 

 

“What are you still doing here?” Tsukishima questioned as he squinted his eyes since he wasn’t wearing his glasses.

 

“I wanted to talk with y-”  
  
  
  
“No.” Tsukishima interrupted and turned the other way, pulling the covers over him. 

 

“Wah?!” Hinata shrieked, jumping from his spot to pounce on Tsukishima. “Don’t ignore me like that rudeshima! You think I rather be here then eating breakfast?!”

 

“Then why are you here?! And get the hell off me!” Tsukishima shouted as he tried to grab Hinata but the small middle blocker kept dodging, then in one swift motion Hinata grabbed Tsukishima’s wrists with each hand and pinned them both beside his head.

 

“Because the team and I are worried about you! You didn’t seem focused on yesterday’s game, last night you came in here with red eyes and lately you’ve been more in a bad mood!” 

 

“Why don’t you just worry about yourself? You’re really annoying right now!” Tsukishima shouted as he fought Hinata’s grip but Hinata just grabbed tighter onto Tsukishima.

 

“Because we are a team.” Hinata’s eyes glowed a fiery orange that froze Tsukishima in place. Without a doubt, Hinata’s passion was volleyball and along that was the wellbeing of his teammates. It didn’t matter if Hinata didn’t like them or vice versa, volleyball was far more important than anything that petty. 

 

The two middle blockers stayed there in silence, glaring at each other. After several moments, Tsukishima spoke, looking up at Hinata, “So are you going to get off n-”

 

“Shouyo?”

 

Hinata’s head snapped up at the sound of Kenma’s voice. Nekoma’s setter was peaking from behind the door and Hinata finally stood up to walk towards him.

 

“Everything okay Shouyo?” Kenma’s small voice barely heard by Tsukishima as he debated whether to finally get up or not.

 

Hinata nodded at Kenma with a small smile then walked out of the room. Kenma looked back and forth from the door to Tsukishima sitting up in his futon then decided to walk over to him.

 

“Good morning Kozume-san.”

 

“Please just Kenma, Um… I think you should go talk to Kuro.” 

 

“W-wh-?”

 

Before Tsukishima could conjure up any words, Kenma had already left the room to meet up with the small middle blocker. 

 

* * *

 

Walking towards the cafeteria to find Kuroo, Tsukishima had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach with every step closer to the building. Every step brought more nervousness, anxiety and sweaty palms that made him want to turn around back to his team’s room and call it a day. He didn’t want to face Kuroo after what happened last night, he didn’t want Kuroo to ask questions because he’s definitely wasn’t answering them and he hated that someone, especially someone he liked, saw the side of him that he had managed to hide from everyone else. 

 

As Tsukishima entered the cafeteria, Bokuto immediately bounced towards the first year, followed by Akaashi. 

 

“HEY HEY TSUKKI!” Bokuto cheered through the cafeteria but was mostly ignored by the other players. 

 

“Too early…” Tsukishima sighed as he began to walk the other direction. 

 

“Wait Tsukki! Aren’t you looking for Kuroo?” 

 

_ How did he know? _

 

“No,” Tsukishima lied, but was noticed by Akaashi.

 

“He’s outside the 3rd gym,” Akaashi smiled and Tsukishima nodded and exited the cafeteria. 

 

“Am I missing something here? What’s going on with Kuroo and Glasses?” Bokuto asked.

 

“Just continue telling me about the cool rock you found this morning,” Akaashi sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo was stretched out on a bench outside the 3rd gym, fiddling absentmindedly with his messy hair as his thoughts kept going back to Tsukishima. He had never seen the first year like that, so vulnerable and anxious. Kuroo’s need to comfort him and demanding to never be lied to again was something new and something that he still didn’t quite understand. Tsukishima was probably one of the most mature, and snarky, first years he’s known; someone who doesn’t seem to be in need of guidance or nurturing and yet Kuroo couldn’t shake off the need to. 

 

“Am I witnessing a cat grooming himself in the morning?”   


Kuroo froze as he recognized Tsukishima’s voice, then noticed he was still fiddling with his hair as he turned, wide-eyed, to the first year.

 

“Your resemblance to a cat is really amazing in itself,” Tsukishima smirked as he sat next to Kuroo on the bench.

 

“Is that so?” Kuroo smiled as he looked down at the ground, not sure what else to say. 

 

As silence fell between them, Kuroo fought the urge to fiddle with his hair and Tsukishima waited for the captain to say something. Kenma was the one that told Tsukishima that he should talk to Kuroo so the first year assumed it was because the captain had something to say but that doesn’t seem the case now. 

 

“Uhh…” Tsukishima finally spoke, surprising Kuroo “Kenma...san told me that we should talk. I’m not sure what about, he didn’t tell me that much.” 

 

“Kenma? Ah… I guess we should talk about last night…about what happened?” Kuroo said as he finally looked up towards Tsukishima.

 

The last thing Tsukishima wanted was to talk to his crush about the breakdown he had in front of his crush. He just wished Kuroo would somehow forget about everything that had happened. His throat began to swell up and he could feel heated anxiety rush through his body. His pained face became noticed by Nekoma’s captain.

 

“Unless you don’t want to! I really hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable last night!” Kuroo stood in a hurry. 

 

“What? No, I was hoping I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable last night, how would you make me feel that way?” Tsukishima questioned, raising a brow.

 

“That… hug. I kind of invaded your space there and I don’t know what came over me, I just wanted to make sure you were okay…” The third year looked down at the ground and began to play with his hair again.

 

“No, the hug was fine. It really helped,” Tsukishima said in a very low voice, so low Kuroo almost missed what he said. 

 

“Really? I mean, the hug helped?” Kuroo smiled as he sat back down next to the first year.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So you didn’t hate it?” 

 

“No, I liked it,” Tsukishima said as he looked away, unable to look at Kuroo while confessing that. The thought of lying seemed favorable at this moment, but Kuroo told Tsukishima to never lie to him. It was more of a demand than a favor but Tsukishima was keen on keeping it. 

 

“I’m glad to hear that!” Kuroo smiled, but then began to fiddle with his hair but stopped when he noticed what he was doing, “So Tsukki, I was wondering if after the practice matches tonight, we sneak out and head down to Tokyo?” 

 

“What? Isn’t Tokyo like an hour away by train?”

 

“Yeah, I just really wanted to show you around my city and we don’t have many off days so there isn’t really any other time we can.”

 

“Didn’t you say that your house isn’t far from the ramen place we went to last time?” Tsukishima asked in confusion, he could've sworn that Kuroo mentioned that after talking to the owner.

 

“Oh? Oh! I meant a family member’s house, I come up often for summers,” Kuroo chuckled, “So, is it a yes for Tokyo tonight? Have to warn you though, we won’t get back here till late but I’ll take responsibility if anything happens!” 

 

“Isn’t this a little too risky? It’s one thing to just go down the street to eat ramen but to go down to Tokyo?” 

  
  
“I guess this would be expected from you, you’re so by the books who would expect you to say yes anyways,” Kuroo chuckled playfully as he got up and started walking away, “Maybe I should’ve-”

 

_Should’ve asked Hinata? Am I right?_

 

“Should’ve asked the annoying shrimp from my team? Is he unpredictable enough for you?” Tsukishima shouted at Kuroo’s turned back, the third year turned around and Tsukishima immediately regretted saying that.

 

_Fuck fuck dammit!_

 

_Again?!_

 

_Why did I have to snap like that?_

 

“No, I was going to say ‘should’ve expected you to say no’ but I definitely wasn’t expecting that either,” Kuroo said as he stood in front of Tsukishima, puzzled.

 

_Ah, fuck._

 

“Sorry I snapped at you like that, uhm, rough morning,” Tsukishima sighed unable to look at Kuroo. 

 

Confusion faded from Kuroo’s face and he smiled. He didn’t understand Tsukishima all that much but it meant a lot that the first year apologized. Kuroo closed the gap between the two and took Tsukishima into a hug, the first year froze as Kuroo brought his arms over Tsukishima’s shoulders. “It’s okay Tsukki, I’m sorry too, I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

 

“A-also, I didn’t say no. I’ll go,” Tsukishima said as he smiled.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo knew that in order to avoid getting caught staying out extremely late, he had to rely on Bokuto and Akaashi again to cover for him and Tsukishima. So after the practice games, Kuroo found the duo to inform them of his plans that night.

 

“Seems pretty risky doesn’t it? What time are you even planning on coming back?” Bokuto asked. 

 

“Since when did you become so responsible?” Kuroo questioned.

 

“I’m kidding bro!” Bokuto shouted as he patted Kuroo on the shoulder, “Leave everything to us and have a good time!” 

 

“Uhh… Akaashi, can I count on you?” 

 

“Leave it to me.” 

 

“EEH?! Why not me too?!” Bokuto screeched feeling dejected. 

 

“Sorry dude but seriously, owl hunting? This time, say we are doing extra practice or something!” Kuroo shouted at Bokuto. 

 

“Kuroo-san, you like spending time with Tsukishima-kun?” Akaashi asked with the same deadpanned look but there was something more direct this time. 

 

“Y-yeah, he sure has a lot to learn though.”

 

“Did you two have fun that night you two got ramen? Tsukishima-kun said he did.” 

 

“Yeah… I did too, a lot of fun,” Kuroo smiled. 

 

“Kuroo-san, does Tsukishima-kun know you like him?” Akaashi asked with all his focus on Kuroo, observing everything. The way he widen his eyes then shifted them and his open mouth unable to reply. How all of that happened so fast, if Akaashi blinked, he would've missed it all. 

 

Kuroo chuckled, “You setters sure are observant, huh? To answer your question, no he doesn’t.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is their date! I mean hangout... and it's also reaching the end of the training camp but there's still a lot to happen! Thank you for all the support seriously ;-;
> 
> come scream at me about kurotsuki on my tumblr @dorkykuro and twitter @kur00d !!


End file.
